


7th wheel

by Alice_in_Anime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Anime/pseuds/Alice_in_Anime
Summary: To say "things weren't going as planned" would be an understatement. Lotor had managed to capture two paladins and incapacitate the others. Lotor had stated that he was going to allow the team to live with the price of the life of one paladin who he held at gun point. His final condition was that Shiro had to choose which one.





	7th wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiro's decision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408177) by langstymclangstface. 



"Time for you to decide, Black Paladin. Which one shall die, the red paladin or the blue paladin?" Lotor's grip remained firmly around Keith and Lance. A gun pressed firmly to each of their heads made them think twice about fighting against him.

Shiro scanned their surroundings, fully taking in the amount of damage Lotor had single-handedly caused. They had been eating one of the ex-Glaran stations and discussing their next mission together when the room exploded. Both Pidge and Hunk were thrown to the ground by the explosion, knocking them out due to the sudden impact. Keith and Lance had been closer to Lotor on the other side of the room, allowing him to easily grab them both. Shiro was trapped by debris and forced to make a decision he could never imagine making. "You.. you can't make me choose!" He snarled as he struggled to remove the debris from on top of him.

"Tick tock, Shiro. Either you tell me who to kill or they'll both be dead." Lotor's smirk grew as Shiro began to lose his composure. 

"Shiro, it's okay." Keith glanced at Lance. "Save Lan-"

"Save Keith. You need him, the team needs him." Lance interrupted.

"Lance is our sharpshooter. The team needs him more!" Keith argued. 

"Keith was chosen by the black lion! It's obvious he's more important than me." Lance sighed. "You have a deeper connection to him, I already know what your true decision is. "

"Shut up!" Shiro yelled. "I can't lose either of you! Stop selling yourselves short just because someone else's life is on the line! I am not going to pick either of you."

Lotor clicked his tongue. "That's too bad. I thought that as the leader of Voltron you'd be able to make such a simple decision. Oh well, I'm just fine with killing them both."

Shiro felt his vision begin to blur as the guns began to power up. Keith and Lance shared a glance at each other, both understanding the fear the other felt. Just as Lotor was about to pull the trigger, Shiro shouted, "Lance!" He looked down, resting his forehead on the ground. "Shoot Lance." He said softer, gritting his teeth. 

"No!" Keith struggled against Lotor's grip. "No, no, no, you can't kill him!" Lance closed his eyes, shedding a tear as he accepted his fate. Shiro whispered "I'm sorry.. Lance.." as good consciousness began to fade. The last thing he saw was a streak of green, followed by a single flash from Lotor's gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! But, if you look at the tumblr post this was inspired by you'll know generally how the next chapter will go. Please let me know what you think about this I the comments below! If you have any criticism, please keep it constructive.


End file.
